deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Boomstick
Boomstick is a presenter of DEATH BATTLE! alongside Wiz. Being the comedic foil to Wiz, he's usually the one providing the comedy relief and making (usually inappropriate) jokes, and noting how hot several of the female competitors are. He still does help with giving information on the fighters, being a "Weapons Expert" of sorts. He's also started his own VS show, ''DBX'', which he hosted for three seasons before getting replaced by Ringmaster in Season 4. He is portrayed by Chad James. Quotes *''He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.'' (starting of most episodes) *''IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!'' (beginning every match) *''Next time on DEATH BATTLE...'' (announcing the next episode from Boba Fett VS Samus Aran to Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight) * HERE WE GOOO! (beginning every DBX exhibition) *''This is a pony, a baby horse girl toy. Why is it so awesome?'' (on Rainbow Dash) *''Man, that really would of helped to get that last beer all those times... probably still be married.'' (when discussing Link's hookshot) *''That belt has pretty much everything, grappling hook, explosives, beer... maybe not that last one, but mine would.'' (when discussing Batman's Utility Belt) *''Y'know, I always wanted to eat a Pokémon. What?! They look delicious!'' (after seeing Blanka eat Pikachu) *''Aww, we missed the cute kitty stage! SHUT UP, kittens are adorable!'' (during Lion-O's analysis) *''Ha ha, I get it! MILES PR OWER! Creativity like that is why Sega's still making consoles.'' (in response to Tails' real name) *''Did a turtle get really drunk one night and then come across a tank and was like "Eh, I'll put my dick in that!" Then 9 months later the tank showed up at his door and was like "BOOM, this is yours." Then he raised it out of shame until one day it evolved and all the other turtles were like "THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!" So then they all started plowing tanks?!'' (about Blastoise) *''I could survive a fall out of an airplane, but I wouldn't bet on it... unless you're doing it Wiz. You should totally try it. 5 bucks if you make it.'' (on Captain America surviving the fall from an airplane) *''While cats are clearly inferior to dogs, I might make an exception with this one and take it home.'' (during Tigerzord's analysis) * Well my shirt is made up of "Boomstick-ium". See? I can make up alloys too, writers. (on Deathstroke's armor) *''There's Mike Kirby, who singing talent is apparently so awful, everything that hears it dies. Like Wiz at karaoke night with the ladies.'' (on Kirby's Mike form while also poking fun at Wizard) *''Well F-U-C-K SPACE, Y-O-U! I'M OUT!'' (When he was confused about the name of Guilty Gear's main villain "That Man") *''I wanna fire seal, that'd be fuckin' sweet. Try and eat me now, orca whale. Fire seal!'' (on Sol Badguy's Fire Seal) *''She knows when I've lied AND where I've been? Women should not have these powers.'' (on Toph's Seismic Sense) *''So... does she like... now have a bad habit of pecking at food and shitting on peoples' cars?'' (on Samus Aran being infused with Chozo DNA) *''Yeah, because we all know how many times you scare a bird in the parking lot and then it just curls up into a ball and zooms away!'' (after Wizard replies, "Bird DNA") *''Fun fact: Every year following his escape, Boba Fett returns to the planet Tattooine just to shoot the Sarlacc. In his spaceship. From orbit. He's learned his lesson, he's staying as far away from that shit as he possibly can.'' (on Boba Fett falling into the Sarlacc Pit) *''Yeah, when one gains the power of flying-ness? Duh.'' (after Wizard is puzzled by the phrase "fly-ier" to describe Night Terror, the ultimate form of Nightmare) *''What kind of person could possibly be the arch-nemesis to someone like him? You'd have to be a god made of magic kryptonite...(on Superman's arch-nemesis) *''But most diabolical of all, when no one was looking Lex Luthor took forty cakes. He took 40 cakes Wiz! That's as many as four tens. And that's terrible. (on Lex Luthor taking 40 cakes in a DC comics dictionary) *''Wiz, if that ever happens to me do me a solid and kill yourself in front of me so that my dream of outliving you is complete!'' (on Lex refusing Superman's help, even when he's in a critical situation.) *''And he can always use telekinesis to lift people up and choke the ever living hell out of them, a power that would come in handy if you ever had to deal with an annoying co-host.'' (on Darth Vader's Force Choke) *''Got it in poultry science, specializing in the frying. (after Wizard questions his doctorate)'' *''Ow, my childhood....'' (after Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon and Pokémon VS Digimon) *''You know, we're gonna be saying 'fire' a lot this episode...'' (on Natsu VS Ace) *''Hoho! It's just like Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots, only I don't think his head's gettin' reattached.'' (after Balrog VS TJ Combo) *''When did it become Dragon Ball Z with baby girl horse toys?!'' (on Twilight Sparkle) *''No, no! Stick around - it's not a Blue Apron ad.'' (during Pit's fight preview) *''...and Strange was granted the title of Sorcerer Supreme. Which is like a normal sorcerer with all the toppings.'' *''If I ever knowingly father a child, I know what I'm naming him.'' (on the Satsui no Hado) *''OK, shit! Now I gotta have two kids that I care about.'' (on the Shun Goku Satsu) *''What the... Was that live-action? We can do that now?'' (after Nightwing VS Daredevil) *''Looks like All Might might not be all right.'' (after All Might VS Might Guy) Post-Match Puns *''She sure stopped Fett cold.'' *''Looks like Tsung's all "souled out". Ha-hah! Get it, Wiz?'' *''Rogue sure made out in this fight.'' *''You might say this battle really heated up in the end.'' *'''Gief just found his window of opportunity.'' *''Looks like Leo got the point in this battle.'' *''In the end, Zitz just needed to pull himself together.'' *''Smart as he may be, Riptor just didn't have the stomach for this dino-mite, dino-fight.'' *''Felicia just took her final meow.'' *''Now, that was one hell of a fight.'' *''Bomberman sure went out with a bang.'' *''Looks like Shadow's time was up.'' *''Looks like Mario just couldn't keep up.'' *''This fight really popped! Y... you know 'cause... they're pop stars and... they blew up...'' *''Which 'forced' Harry to lose the battle.'' *''Chun-Li's never looked "hotter".'' *''Well she put the "pwn" in "pony".'' *''This fight was nuts. (laughs)'' - Master Chief teabags Doomguy at the end of the fight. *''Peach sure fleeced Zelda in this fight.'' *''Well, at least Raiden finally found his place in the sun.'' *''Cloud should've had his mind on more than just the Master Sword.'' *''And all of Wayne's money and the commissioner's men, couldn't put Batman together again.'' *''Everything was going well until Pikachu lost his head.'' *''Goku just Kaio-can't keep up with the Man of Steel.'' *''See, and you all thought you'd never see He-Man pound a pussy.'' *''Shao Kahn sure had a final soul-ution for Bison.'' *''Looks like Strider just floored Hayabusa.'' *''It was a good fight, but in the end, Ivy croaked.'' *''In the end, Bucky choked.'' *''The Terminator almost had a victory. Until it blew up in his face.'' *''Looks like Luigi was outfoxed.'' *''Blastoise H2Owned.'' *''In the end, Sektor got ro-blown up.'' *''Looks like Godzilla put Gamera through living... shell.'' *''Captain America just couldn't hang in there.'' *''Stupid future-predicting robot, and its REALLY FUCKING SWEET SWORD! GUNDAMNIT!'' *''Scorpion was just too hot to handle.'' *''Deadpool was just a cut above the rest.'' *''Buu just couldn't stomach this fight.'' *''Ragna just burned out in the end.'' *''Gaara couldn't sand up to Toph. Ahaha! I know you're floored. I really ground that one in, didn't I? What can I say, it's my Earthly Delight. No need to gravel about it, can't we just bury the hatchet? I'm out.'' *''Fett just couldn't keep his head in the game.'' *''I guess this one just kinda spaced out.'' *''Guts was just a whole 'nother calibur.'' *''Lex just wasn't suited for this battle.'' *''In the end, Beast just didn't have the heart to keep up with the gargoyle.'' *''Poor Sam. This loss just kinda snuck up on him. Yeah from the start, it was lights out for Sam.'' *''Unfortunately, Vader was forced to meet his Doom.'' *''DK just wasn't echidna-ing around.'' *''Any way you slice it, Raiden just had the right gear for the job.'' *''The key to Dan's failure came from within.'' *''Yang's power just pulled through in a snap.'' *''Mega Man just couldn't keep it together.'' *''Looks like Green Arrow got shafted.'' *''In the end, Red and Charizard couldn't even hope for as much as a Tai (tie).'' *''Well you know what they say, hair today, gone tomorrow.'' *''Ganon had this fight war-locked down.'' *''It was Game Overture for Jak and Daxter.'' *''You could say this battle was over... in a Flash!'' *''Joker wasn't clowning around in this gas of a fight that had us on pins... and needles.'' **''Aw, come on, Wiz. Those puns were Sweet!'' *''Yeah, Shadow was gonna lose, spooner or later.'' *''The Meta just couldn't get a head of his competition.'' *''Looks like Cammy's only HALF the woman Sonya is.'' *''And just like that, Scout was gone, without a trace.'' *''Man, when Eliza hears about this, she's gonna feel Terry-ble.'' *''Looks like Amy rose to the occasion.'' *''On this day, Hulk met his doom. D-Doomsday...'' *''Guess she won't be getting a 'Fairy Tail' ending.'' *''Yeah, she was just too croft-y for him.'' *''Looks like Shovel Knight dug his own grave.'' *''Looks like Venom was the real bane of this fight.'' *''Trust me, I'm not lion.'' *''In the end, Natsu was too hot for Ace to handle.'' *''I guess you could say that Glacius had his expectations shattered.'' *''And that's why Captain Marvel lost by T.Ki.O.'' *''Looks like Metal Sonic was the real zero of this fight.'' *''Renamon got Lucari-owned.'' *''You could say TJ had the instinct for this fight, and it was a killer.'' *''Looks like Shredder was too much for Silver to tachyon.'' *''Smokey was just more than McGruff could bear.'' *''Yep, he was done Thor.'' *''Naruto sure got the Shonen Jump on Ichigo.'' *''Turns out this Batman was beyond him.'' *''Looks like this devil's cried for the last time.'' *''In the end, Bruce just Wayne'd in comparison to T'Challa.'' *''Yep, Raven really ponied up for this one.'' *''JoJo didn't stand a chance.'' *''I guess Crash just couldn't spin this one.'' *''You might say, it was the key to this fight. And when we Pit 'em together, one of them was bound to be a Sora loser. '' *''He was Frank-Leon his game.'' *''Which left Stephen stuck with a Strange twist of Fate.'' *''Well, Jin up everybody. Ryu's Tekken care of business.'' *''In the end, Jack was just too fast, too strong, too tough, and too well-trained for Afro to, ahem, handle.'' *''She dealt the Carnage needed for a total Vector-y, and took the Lied.'' *''I'd say Optimus was primed for this fight.'' *''All he had to do was dare to wing it.'' *''He got Mari-owned!'' *''It wasn't long before Ultron a-Sigma-lated him.'' *''And that’s why Jiraiya croaked when Roshi beat him to the punch.'' *''Thanos just couldn't run the gauntlet.'' *''Aquaman could "sea" victory, but at least Namor "tried-ent."'' *''This battle totally rocked, man.'' *''She just couldn’t find that Widow of opportunity.'' *''That was one marvelous fight.'' *''He'''' really took the pengwin.'' *''Guess you could say Hal was definitely the ringer for this fight. Ah Wiz, don't be green with envy. That pun was 10 outta Ben.'' *''She had snow chance.'' *''In the end, Johnny just couldn't finish the race.'' *''Just when Ed thought he had the Aang of it, he alche-missed the mark.'' *''That poor bastich didn't stand a ghost of a chance! Ah-hah sorry, I know that was a "Lobo".'' *''I'm just glad they didn't let the fight "Drag-on".'' *''Sasuke lost the edge and was a Sharin-goner.'' *''Of all the ways to go, that must have sucked. The big pig's chances were slim to Ga-none.'' *''She'''' just had the "esper-ience" she needed.'' *''There's no way to mask what we've done.'' *''It was a mighty tough battle for all, but All Might wasn't a match for one powerful Guy.'' *''He was Miles ahead of him.'' Personality Boomstick might not seem very bright, but in truth, he can be very smart, especially when it comes to guns, as it's him, ''not Wiz who goes into all the science of them. Boomstick was also able to accurately determine the monetary value of a solid gold Chain Chomp within seconds of Wiz calculating its total weight, without any assistance from Wiz whatsoever, and Wiz himself is surprised by this. Boomstick is apparently a bird expert but states he hates chickens after a bunch of them supposedly killed his grandfather. He is shown to be easily tricked if he thinks he can get a superpower, like when Wiz tricked him into eating fire so he could get fire powers like Natsu. Trivia *Boomstick has mentioned many times that he has several ex-wives, and constantly makes fun of her/their weight. *He has also mentioned that he could or could not have a pirate father who is a zombie at this point. This was clued when Wizard referenced Ivy Valentine's relationship to Cervantes. **It is later revealed that he was referring to one of his step-fathers. *He believes that Link is a fairy and that Blastoise is the offspring of drunk turtles and tanks. *Boomstick seems to really like dinosaurs and thinks kittens are adorable. *In Yoshi VS Riptor, Boomstick seems to have a pink car with flame detailing on it, which was destroyed in said fight. *He has expressed sadness when characters he likes loses, such as Mike Haggar, Charizard and the White Tigerzord. *He openly had no faith in Michelangelo, called Venusaur ugly and declared Volnutt to be the "Diet Mega Man". *He hates tween popstars more than anything. *When he and Wiz were asked "If the combatant dies, can they ever come back?", Boomstick replies: "Uh, sure. Why not? We have the power to do anything". With Batman, Charizard, Shadow, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario, Mega Man and Captain Marvel returning despite their losses, it turns out to be true. *In Godzilla VS Gamera, it's mentioned that Boomstick has a pet turtle named Mr. Snappy. He wonders why his turtle can't fly like Gamera, but hopes that it will someday. *In Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Boomstick claims that nothing is cooler than giant fighting robots, he also claims that "cats are clearly inferior to dogs", but immediately afterward claims that he would make an exception for the White Tigerzord. *In Screwattack's Top 10 Boomsticks with Death Battle's Boomstick Boomstick reveals that the Super Shotgun from Doom 2 is the same one he uses as his right leg. He also said he had 13 stepfathers and a sister. *He actually has a Ph.D. in Poultry Science, specializing in frying. *His grandma is voiced by Barbara Dunkelman. *He claims to know some literature. The parts about killing, anyway. *He apparently has a child, as he "pays" child support. **In Tatsumaki's preview, he mentions that he has a daughter who is dating a basketball player. *When Wiz mentioned Aerith's death, Boomstick becomes very emotional and wanted Wiz to not bring it up. *Out of all of Agumon's forms, he mentioned that MetalGreymon was his favorite because it has a cybernetic arm and fires nuclear missiles. *Boomstick has stated that his favorite instruments are cannons. *His first words were apparently "BEER NOW!!" *It's hinted by Evil Craig that Boomstick is his father. *In Meta VS Carolina, it is heavily implied that Boomstick's mysterious father is Sarge. **In regards to the second bullet, Sarge has been portrayed as a pirate in Caboose's mind, and has almost died early on in the series (a zombie). This is most likely coincidental, however the connection is there. *He's invaded, and burned down Wiz's lab, supposedly by accident. *Boomstick has difficulty pronouncing "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku." Wiz corrects him everytime. *He has a baby cannon which he modified from a cat launcher. *He is the World's Best Shotgun Woodcarver due to his competition dying. *He relates Haki to Neapolitan ice cream, with Kenbunshoku (enhanced awareness) and Busoshoku (soul armor) as vanilla and chocolate, respectively. *Boomstick has a tattoo of a beer bottle with a shotgun cross in the background on his butt which Boomstick believes to be a cutie mark. *Boomstick has implied that he made a deal with Satan. *He has attempted to gain powers by eating eels like Blanka and fire like Natsu. He also electrocuted himself trying to get electrical powers ... twice. He also broke his finger trying to replicate Carnage's ability to attack using his fingers. *His waifus include Morrigan (Darkstalkers), Rapunzel (Tangled), Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) and Bayonetta (...). *According to Wiz, Boomstick "mourned" his divorce by getting drunk and setting off fireworks at his house. *Boomstick's granddad would go out and kill chickens, until the chickens got him. So, every year on the anniversary of his death, Boomstick sanctimoniously slaughters chickens and eats them in the name of vengeance and dinner. *Boomstick is particularly knowledgeable about the amount of pressure exerted by a constricting snake, as revealed in Thor VS Wonder Woman. *His shotgun leg does not permit him to park in handicapped spaces. *His mother seems to have been killed by a ghost who lived in their barn and whom she hated. *He "buys" 3% of the world's alcohol. *He is a Closet Brony, as he accidentally revealed that he owns a Rainbow Dash doll and also sang the My Little Pony theme song at the end of Twilight Sparkle's preview. *He was doubted by Wiz once if he ever reads books. He answered if gun manuals count, and Wiz affirmed. **He mentioned he would read the manual for a giant robot if given the chance. *He apparently steals from Wiz. *As mentioned in Crash VS Spyro, Boomstick managed to put Wiz into a coma for an entire month simply by shooting him with a potato gun. *In Doctor Strange's preview, Boomstick revealed that he knows magic by transmuting Wiz' wallet into a bottle of Whiskey. *In Optimus Prime VS Gundam's 23andme.com advertisement, Boomstick mentioned that he might "probably be a little lactose intolerant". *On discussing how Darkseid travels between universes via Boom Tubes in Thanos VS Darkseid, Boomstick said he "had that kinda trouble with my Boomstick Tube". *In Namor's preview, Boomstick tried to build rocket boots by himself. It was inspired by the Super Mario Bros. Movie. *During Aquaman VS Namor, he has stated that Bane was his personal hero. *During Mega Man Battle Royale, Boomstick was shown to possess a version of Classic Mega Man's Mega Buster. *In Black Widow VS Widowmaker, it was revealed the Boomstick had two vasectomies and sometimes forgets that he has a shotgun leg until it suddenly goes off. **In the same episode, his mother trained him and his friends to eat over sixty hot dogs under 10 minutes, apparently, he was the only one that survived. **In the same episode, Boomstick also survived drinking a mug of "non-toxic" liquid silver and turned his skin blue like Widowmaker. *In Captain Marvel VS Shazam, it was pointed by Wiz that Boomstick's password is literally the word "password," albeit misspelled. *In Wario VS King Dedede, he mentioned that he went into Wiz's lab and created "The Windbreaker" which is just a whoopee cushion with various screws and lights attached to it, it can create a toxic cloud enough to make Wiz cough uncontrollably. *In Ben 10 VS Green Lantern, he apparently has an Omnitrix of his own. However, in the episode, he slammed on the Omnitrix so much that he became an alien abomination, which turned back to normal shortly after unknown means. *In Weiss VS Mitsuru, he experimented on the interns of ''DEATH BATTLE! with explosions, he even made a chart on the types of explosions he tested. When Wiz got suspicious about the disappearance of the interns, Boomstick covered it up by giving Wiz a white fur coat. **In the same episode, it is also implied that Boomstick has successfully summoned a demon, has an empty bookshelf, and always carries fried chicken in his pockets. *The only film to ever make Boomstick cry was Johnny Cage's Tommy Scissorfists, as revealed in Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon. *Boomstick claimed in Aang VS Edward Elric that he was "Boomstick the Wet" (a "great waterbender"), when a large ice block was "summoned" in front of Wiz and himself, and he "swam" through the same large ice block by leaping and landing on top of that block, making it crumble to pieces under his weight. ** During Ed's rundown, Boomstick claims that his shotgun leg was made from Automail. ** In the same episode, he made his upper body glow by "drinking a bunch of glowsticks", and claimed his liver had processed way worse than this. ** In the same episode, Boomstick also "used Destruction Alchemy" to destroy a watermelon held on Wiz's hands by slashing through it in one chop as Wiz explains the Destruction Alchemy of Edward Elric. * In Ghost Rider VS Lobo, he was not bothered by Ghost Rider's appearance, rather, he was scared of Nick Cage in the Ghost Rider movie. ** In the same episode, he once had a motorcycle he named "Roadhog" until he lit it on fire. *** In Lobo's analysis, however, he plans on naming his next motorcycle "Bastich". * In Sasuke VS Hiei, Boomstick went to ninja school for a bit until he left after realizing that they don't use guns. ** In the same episode, he punched Wiz so hard that it separated Wiz's spirit from his body. * In All Might VS Might Guy, he somehow can summon seafood with his California Roll and his Lobster Roll. When he did his Lobster Roll, however, he released the lobster onto Wiz. *It is confirmed by the ScrewAttack crew that, should DEATH BATTLE! ever reach its final episode, the last battle will be a one-on-one match between Wiz and Boomstick. * Both Wizard and Boomstick appear as cameos in Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures. * Chad has revealed that when he started making the Boomstick voice, the voice hurt his throat badly, and he couldn't do the voice for a long period of time. He has more recently changed how he does the voice so he can do it for longer periods of time. * Boomstick made a cameo appearance in the DBX episode Batman VS Iron Man, where he appeared as one of the crowd in the auction at the beginning before the fight started. Gallery Not_Wiz.png Boomstick.png Boomstickdeathbattle 3881.png EKkMxK5XUAEEOLm.jpg|Artwork of Boomstick wearing a DEATH BATTLE! shirt 20171229143520_1.jpg|Cameo in Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures 2A105106-165C-4783-9580-A2B18FDFB50F.jpeg|Cameo in Batman VS Iron Man Boomstick RVB.jpg|Boomstick in Meta vs Carolina DEATHBATTLE.png|Wizard and Boomstick in DEATH BATTLE! poster. Db_poster_final-800x800_1024x1024.png|Wiz and Boomstick in DEATH BATTLE! poster Boomsticks is a family guy.jpg Screen Shot 2019-12-05 at 10.21.28 AM.png|Boomstick with the Mega Buster Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 8.25.48 PM.png|Boomstick with blue skin as a result of drinking corrosive silver Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 11.45.00 AM.png|The Windbreaker Screenshot 2019-05-24 at 17.36.22.png|Boomstick with his own version of the Omnitrix Screenshot 2019-05-24 at 17.34.39.png|Boomstick as a Tetramand Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 8.23.20 PM.png|Boomstick as an alien abomination Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 8.32.37 PM.png|Boomstick with his explosion chart vlcsnap-2019-06-25-13h13m31s720.png|Boomstick wearing Mitsuru's fur coat. Screen Shot 2019-08-01 at 3.16.18 PM.png|Boomstick wearing Captain Falcon's helmet Screen Shot 2019-08-01 at 3.13.37 PM.png|Boomstick after he drank too many glowsticks vlcsnap-2019-08-16-14h21m24s855.png|Boomstick wearing a DEATH BATTLE! shirt Category:Real World Category:Hosts